Rue
by vampirevampirevampire
Summary: This is a oneshot about how rue got reaped. Hope you like it. Okay so it's not a one shot anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Rue

**Okay this story was fixed up so it's much longer now i wanna thank Erudite-Dauntles Girl for editing this thank you soooo much. **

I wake up with a smile on my face until I look at the calendar. And then my stomach drops: today is the day of the reaping. Today I turn twelve. A bittersweet day. One year older, yet one day closer to my potential death. Sure, today's my birthday, but why should I be happy when my new age means I could die sooner? I shake my head to clear the negative thoughts. My name's only in the bowl twice. Once for my age, the other for tessarae. My older brother Elijah is taking the majority of the tessarae out for us all. We have four younger brothers and sisters to take care of. Rosie, the youngest at two, Isaac who's five, Ivy who's eight, and Alex who's ten. They make my life for living. They are what I love the most. Rosie and Ivy keep me together. Keep me motivated in this life of pain.  
I walk into the kitchen and say hi to my parents, trying to keep my face happy. Hoping they don't see the disappointment and sadness. They wish me a happy day, but I know that they can sense my fear. I have always been told that I'm easy to read.  
Mom tells me that there's a dress on her bed in her room for me for the reaping. She rushes me into the room, telling me that I slept in too late and that the Reaping will start soon. I slip on the dress and then fly out of the house, Elijah right behind me.  
When I finally get to the center of the town, I get my finger pricked and file into the group of terrified twelve year olds. A few children away, I see a girl named Mae weeping. I recognize her from school. Her brown braids are swinging with each huge sob she heaves. She is doing exactly what I feel like doing on the inside. Suddenly, a Peacekeeper approaches her and puts his gloved hand on her shoulder to stop her crying. Mae continues to sob, seemingly not even noticing the Peacekeeper. He becomes frustrated and hits her. It makes a sickening cracking sound. I gasp in shock. I'd seen whippings of criminals here in Eleven, but never had I seen a Peacekeeper hit a child. She stifled another sob and straightened herself. Mae stopped crying and held a thin hand to her face to hide the red mark from his hand. Poor Mae.  
The mayor, Wilhelm Strucks, walks to the microphone and greets the district cheerily. He is met with glares. He immediately shakes them all off and launches into his boring speech about how the Hunger games came to be. I'd only heard it a few times that I could remember, and I knew that it was graphic and disturbing, so I decided to tune out from it. I didn't need even more negative thoughts added on to my overwhelming fear. Finally, he finishes the speech and returns to his seat.  
When it's finally time for the actual Reaping to begin, our district escort Stacy Francheze comes out on stage. "Welcome everyone! Welcome to the Reaping in District Eleven for the 74th Annual Hunger Games!" she squeals. I groan inwardly at her disgusting Capitol accent, but then smile as I remember Elijah's hilarious impressions of Capitol people. Especially the one of the famous Ceasar Flickerman. "Ah, ladies and gentlemen! Look at me! Yellow hair, yellow eyelashes! I look just like a lemon!" Elijah would yell out in his Capitol accent, eliciting laughs from the entire family.  
"Okay, ladies first! Let's see who the lucky lady to be our tribute is this year!" she announces, making her way to the glass bowl on the back of the stage. She stops just behind the bowl, smiles sweetly, adjusts her boobs, then reaches in to the bowl for a name. Her hand waves around and finally hovers around a corner in the bowl. The gloved hand plunges deeply into the stash of names, grabs one, and then she brings it out into the air. She waves it around, a big smile on her face. And then, in a moment of faith, the slip of paper slips out of her hand, saving one lucky girl's life. I hope that that name is mine.  
"Oopsies! Let's just grab another one, shall we?" She giggles, then applies the same process again. She holds the slip tightly this time as she walks up to the microphone. "And the lucky female tribute for District Eleven is…" she pauses dramatically, then opens the slip, peeling the strip of decorate tape off. Not me, not me, not me, not me, not me… It becomes a loud chant in my mind until she clears her throat and announces the name. "Rue-" She doesn't need to finish it. I know it's me. What other girl in District Eleven is named Rue?  
Oh God…Oh God… It's me. I'm going to die.  
I stay planted in place, frozen in fear. I don't move, thinking that if I don't go up, they won't think I am Rue. But it's too late, because everyone in the twelve year old section is staring at me. I see Mae's relieved face, but I also notice the red mark on her cheek and am reminded of the Peacekeepers cruelty. So I start to move.  
"Ah, here we go! Very pretty, aren't we? Now, do we have any volunteers? Any volunteers? Anyone?" Stacy asks, looking out into the crowd. The district is completely silent.  
"Please! Someone, volunteer! You have to! She's only twelve! Please!" a voice yells, shattering the quietness that had settled over the district. The voice…it was familiar. Oh God… It was Elijah yelling. "PLEASE! She's only twelve! You have to! You're all cowards! Every single one of you-" He stops, and for the second time today, I hear the sickening sound of hand to cheek. The Peacekeeper had slapped Elijah.  
"Wait! Stop!" I yell. A fight was breaking out in the crowd. Elijah was struggling against the Peacekeepers that were trying to drag him away. He was yelling and sobbing, throwing useless punches at the fierce men surrounding him. "Please, stop it!" The fight stops, and I see Elijah being dragged away by the Peacekeepers. His body looks lifeless. "No…" I say, feeling tears spring behind my eyes.  
"Dear… Now for the boys!" Stacy says, ripping everyone's eyes off of Elijah and the Peacekeepers. She walks to the boys bowl and reaches in. She squeaks out the boy's name, and he immediately comes to the stage. A large boy about seventeen walks up to the stage. He has dark skin and brown eyes. He looks like a Career. Like someone who will kill me. Great.  
Stacy asks for volunteers but nobody speaks. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present you with your District Eleven tributes for the 74th Annual Hunger Games, Rue and Thresh!" She smiles, expecting applause, but is greeted by silence again. Instead of sound, the District replies to her by tapping the spot of their hearts with three fingers, then bringing them up into the air. I gasp. That sign is an old one from before the Rebellion, one meaning love and luck. It is an honor to see it.  
We shake hands and then get guarded of the stage into separate rooms to say goodbye to our families. My family comes into my room and we all rush to embrace each other. I feel my chin tremble, and the tears that had already threatened to spill finally did. The crying turns to sobbing as I realize that I will never see them again. I will never feel Rosie's skinny arms wrap around my legs, will never hear Elijah's mocking voice.  
"I love you guys so, so much. I will miss you all," I whisper with a hoarse voice.  
"Rue, don't say that. You'll come back. I know it," Elijah says. He has a black eyes and a swollen lip. He was so brave to do that. And I admire his bravery.  
"Don't lie to yourself," I say, and then launch myself into a hug with him. "Please."  
"Rue…" he says sadly into my hair. "I'll miss you too. But please try. You can't quit. You have to at least try. You know a lot. You're fast, you're a great climber, you're quiet, you're clever. You can win. Try."  
"I will. I promise you, I will try. I love you, Elijah."  
He nods and pulls back. I see tears running down his face. I go around and hug the rest of the family, trying to memorize the feeling of each body on my own. Then the Peacekeepers come in and force them all out. They use two Peacekeepers to take Elijah  
out.

I get no more visitors. I'm glad, because I don't want to anyone to see me break down.  
Stacy comes in to the room and takes Thresh and I to a fancy black car. The car zooms us away from District Eleven. From the only home I have ever known. The only home I ever will know.

We board the train and it takes off, speeding me away to my own death.

**Please review and tell me what you think thanks**


	2. Autors note some story

**I have decided to make rue more than a one shot because i really want t write how the games are for her. I will be writing the next chapter soon then have it your not supposed to write authors notes I'm going to add some story to this so it wont get deleted.**

I go to my room, i shouldn't but i don't feel like talking to anyone i want to be by myself and process what just happened.

One thing i know is that I will never ever see my family again. How can a person like me win? I wont.

**Okay so there's a bit for now i will write more and think of how I'm going to write it and have the next chapter up soon. Please review tell me what you think. Tell me if you like that i'm making it more than a one shot. What do you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up, I look at the time it's five in the morning. I'm really sleepy I should go back to sleep, but I don't know if I can.

I woke up from a nightmare about me dyeing in the hunger games. It's going to happen the nightmares going to become reality and I'm going to die in the hunger games and never see my family again.

I lie down on my pillow and close my eyes and dread whatever nightmares I'm going to have about the hunger games and my death.

The morning

I wake up to the sound of people talking in the dinning room. I get out of bed and get dressed.

I start walking to the dinning room when I see a avox I smile and ask if she needs any help,she shakes her head and walks away. I feel bad for avoxs they were people from districts who got in trouble for trying to run away from there district.

The capitol punished them by making them avoxs and cutting out there tongues so they never talk again. I feel bad for them having to be a servant for the capitol,must be horrible having to be treated like trash.

I will never be rude to one because that would be like being a person in the capitol. I never will. I walk into the dinning room and see that thresh is already up and is eating breakfast.

He looks up at me and gives me a small smile and goes back to eating his food. I sit next to Stacey and start eating some eggs that's waiting on a plate for me to eat. I notice that there's still a empty spot with a plate there.

"Who's that plate for?' I ask Stacey

" Oh that plate is for Charlotte your mentor, she should be coming soon."

" Oh I forgot that we have a mentor."

I go back to eating when i hear someone coming into the room.

I look up and see a girl with her hair half red and half purple with blue lipstick on and a beautiful green dress on. I smile at her and she sits down and introduces herself as our mentor.

She's really young she won the hunger games last year when she was only twelve. She was the youngest person ever to win the hunger games.

She's thirteen now shes still young to be a mentor but there was no one else to mentor us in district 11. All the other winners are she's the mentor for us I wounder what it was like for her to go into the hunger games with no one to mentor her.

She's just a year older then me, I hope the games haven't changed her.

I see that she's changed her look but it looks nice on her. I finish eating and get up to go to my room to be alone.

The train starts to stop, I look out the window and notice were in the capitol now. I hear clapping and see tons of weird looking people clapping and yelling. I wave at them to be nice.

I notice that thresh, Stacey and Charlotte are walking off the stage. I follow behind them.

When were outside I look up and see the remake center,I wonder what there going to do too me.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm separated from thresh to this room I guess is full with all the girl tributes. I'm directed to this metal table, I lay down on it and my prep team start cleaning my body. I have two girl stylist one with orange hair and one with long curly blue hair. My prep team finishes off making me decent and tells me where to go to meet my stylist. I reach the room and walk in to a girl sitting in a chair singing. I clear my throat and she turns around and introduces herself. I love her name echo. She's the most normal person I've seen in the Capitol. " Hello my name is Gabriel and I'm your stylist. " I smile at her , so what's my chariot costume? "Well I really want you to not look dumb so your chariot costume is over alls with a nice teal skirt, thresh will have the same thing except pants. " Okay. I put it on and it actually looks really nice. Thanks it looks nice. "Now let's go to the chariot ride." When we get there it's about to start I get on the chariot with thresh and it starts. I hear a huge crowd I look around in amazement I smile at the people clapping and I wave. President snow makes a speech and the. It's over and were taken to the room where we were before. Stacey and Charlotte met us there and they say we did a good job and then we start heading to the pent house. We get the 11 pent house since we're district 11. We arrive on the floor and when we walk in its really nice and big, we're told where e wry thing is and I go to my room to change. I go to the bath room and have a nice long shower, I've never used a a shower before its really cool . When I'm done I put clothes on that are in my room . When I'm dressed I go to see if dinner is ready. When I enter the dinning room everybody's already there and are eating. I take a seat and start eating. The meals delicious I eat so much, I've never eaten like this in my life. So what's the game plan, I ask Charlotte. "We'll first I need to now if you guys want to be mentored together or alone. She looks at both of us. I look at thresh to see what he wants. " together" thresh says. I smile at him. " Okay now I need to know what you guys are good at." Well I'm good with using rocks, a d I have good strength." Thresh says. " Good what about you really good Rue ?" Charlotte asks. Well I'm good with a slingshot and I can climb trees really well. " We'll that's good we'll work with that. Charlotte says. I knob. I excuse my self and go to my room to get a good sleep because tomorrow training starts.

The next day

I get dressed in this training suit that was put on my bed when I was sleeping. When I'm ready I go to the dinning room. When I get there I eat some breakfast that's made for me to eat and then I walk down with thresh and Charlotte to the training area. We get there a little bit early , Charlotte tells us to look around at the stations for a little bit. I walk around and see the knife throwing station and spears. I see a climbing station that I will definitely be going too. I see some different survival stations that I might go too. As I'm walking to the next station I notice that everybody's mostly at the training area now, I go to the circle where the instructor is. " Now most of you will want to grab a sword but most of you will die from natural causes,20% from infection 10% from dehydration exposer can kill you as easily as a knife. " She tells us what each station is and then were allowed to go. I go to the climbing station first, after I'm do e that I'm about to go to a knot tying station when I see a knife that Cato has left on a table for a second is sitting there I grab it and go to the climbing station. " you took my knife" " I didn't take your knife " " I'll get you in the arena" I laugh at a tribute and Cato argue , Cato has no idea that I took it. I get down and put the knife back to where I found it. I meet up with thresh and Charlotte and we head of to the penthouse. When we get there I go to my room to my room to change out of my training clothes. Once I'm done changing I head to the dinning room for dinner. " So how was training today?" Charlotte asks. Good, thresh says it as the same time as me. Once dinner is done I got to my room to go to sleep. I try to go to sleep but first I think about all of the tributes I have to stay away from the careers for sure and Dom of the other tributes. I need a ali , who would be a good one maybe that girl who volunteered for her 12 year old sister what's her name. Ummmm oh ya Katniss maybe she would take care of me and not kill me since I'm 12 just like her sister. We'll see. Who knows what's going to happen all I know is that these next few days are going to be rough, and I don't think I'll be able to handle the next few days.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't know if I made a chapter for the chariot ride I don't think I did , if you don't mind if would be easier to skip it because i already started the training and the chariot ride is suppose to be before the training starts.

Why don't we go to the story.

2nd day of training

I get out of bed and go to have a shower. When I get in the shower I look around in amazement at all the buttons .

I push the first button I see and the water starts running I put a button that says bubble gum body wash and it showed me down with it. Then I shampoo my hair and use conditioner. When I'm done I get out .

I look around for the towels and find none. Then I notice that there's a cabinet and I open it up and I see the towels.

I dry myself and look at the time and we that its almost time to go down to training that I only have 20 minutes. I get dressed in my training clothes and then go to the dinning room to eat breakfast.

When I walk into the training room I see that there's cereal and eggs for breakfast . I say hi too thresh and put some eggs on my plate and start eating. Stacey comes in the room and tells us to hurry up that we have to go down to training soon. Charlotte comes into the room and tells us that its time to go. I finish up my eggs and go to the elevator to go down to the training area.

When we get there training just started I go to the fire making station since I'm not good at that . I get a little bit better and an good enough too be able to make at fire.

I go to the climbing station and spend the rest of the training day there .

The end of the training day

I finish off training by trying too throw knives but I'm no good at it . Tomorrow is the day that we get too show the game makers what we can do individually.

I hope I get a good number because higher numbers mean that you will get sponsors and sponsors can save you from life and death.

When we get too our pent house I change into pajamas and go to eat dinner . When I'm finished I go too bed early to get a good sleep and think of what I can do too show the game makers , and try to get a high score.

**how was it?**


	6. Chapter 6

The private sessions

I wake up for the first time by Charlotte knocking on my door telling me too wake up. I usually wake up by myself.

I get out of bed and get dressed in the training clothes . I walk to the dinning room and eat breakfast. " So you ready for the private sessions today?" Charlotte asks.

"Yeah I'm going to try my best."

" Make sure you show everything your good at especially your climbing."

I knob and finish up my breakfast. We start to head downstairs .

A long row of chairs has been set up for us too wait until its our turn I sit down and thresh sits next too me everybody is mostly here and district one girl is called. She gets up and goes into the room.

I'm going to have to watch out for the careers . They train for the hunger games and they win almost every year.

I hear my name get called and look up and see that it's just me and thresh and district 12 left. I get up and go to the room.

When I walk in I see that the game makers are chatting away. I walk up and introduce myself. I go to the climbing area and show there my climbing skills and how easy it is for me too climb. I also use a slingshot just to show they I can use some type of weapon .

I'm just hoping that my climbing that I did will get me a good score. I finish off with the slingshot and they tell me that I can go. I walk out of the room confident that I did a good job but you never know what the game makers are thinking.

You never know.

Latter that day

I'm sitting on the sofa waiting to here what my score will be.

Did I do good enough? Did I do enough too get a decent score? I wait nervously on the sofa . Finally Caesar Flickerman Comes up on the screen. " The tributes are rated on on a scale of one to twelve , after three days of careful evaluation," Caesar Flickerman announces . " The game makers want to acknowledge that it was an exceptional group on tributes, as the scores on a moment will indicate.

I watch as one by one the scores go by , I wait for mine to come up. The careers get scores in the eight to ten range . It's hardly a shock that they did. The other districts get scores around five . That's probably hat my score will be.

Finally the district 11 scores come up thresh get a 10 , I congratulate him and look back at the screen to see mine. My score flashes across the screen.

A 7. I stare in shock I got a 7 wow. They must of liked my climbing skills.

Charlotte and Stacey tell me and thresh that we did a excellent job. We celebrate with a big dinner. But before we do we watch the district 12 scores.

" And finally from district 12 . Peeta Mellark. A score of 8.

That's a really good score. The last person is Katniss the girl that I might want to b allies with. I watch as be says her name and pauses and double checks his paper to see if be saw that right. Maybe she didn't do too well. " eleven" He says. I stare at the screen in disbelief that us a excellent score that score is never given. She has the higher score web better then a career. I defiantly want her as a Allie if I make it past the bloodbath.

**2 in one day wow**


End file.
